Tripping Over Words (HoneyGogo)
by lesbianwerewolf95
Summary: Gogo has some sweet moves to try on Honey, but they might not be as smooth as she thinks. HoneyGogo - Femslah - One-Shot


Being bilingual wasn't necessarily an impressive trait in San Fransokyo. With English and Japanese constantly mixed together in the city, anyone who lived there tended to speak both languages to some degree. Being multilingual, though; now that was a skill and one that Honey had always seem to excel in. Within the group of six, the blonde woman was the only one who actually spoke more than two different languages. Granted, it was only one extra language, but it was still one more than any of them. Honey was just as fluent in Spanish as she was with the complex language of chemistry. That fact had never really bothered Gogo in the slightest, the woman having never thought she would need to learn another language. But, that belief had quickly changed in the last few months. Honey rarely spoke in Spanish, but since their friendship had grown into something far more the blonde had started to say her usual comments of endearment in Spanish.

Gogo loved to hear the soft foreign words from the woman, but there was a bit of a problem. Half the time she had no idea what the hell she was saying. The words were exotic and almost thrilling to hear, but the adrenaline junkie was more often left in confusion than awe, needing to ask her girlfriend what she had just said or wait until she left to look it up.

She was going to change that, though.

Whether from the embarrassment of asking for help or the stubborn mindset that she could do it all on her own, Gogo had signed herself up for Spanish lessons without even breathing a word of it to Honey. She was going to get this done and surprise her girlfriend with her newly gained knowledge. And, Tomago was a quick learner, catching onto many of the lessons in an instant. There was only one small problem. She couldn't roll her 'r's.

She didn't understand the meaning behind the odd sound to begin with, but regardless it frustrated her more than anything. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get it right. But, surely she wouldn't need that anyways, right? It was just a simple sound, it wasn't mandatory for the words…right?

Shaking her head at the uncertain though, the smaller woman continued forward on her path that led to Honey's lab space. She was ready to prove her skill, she knew she was! And, she wasn't about to let some stupid, unnecessary sound stop her.

**"Hey, monada,"** she greeted smoothly as she stepped into the doorway, her small frame leaning against the door frame. **"Me extranaste?"** Ha! Nailed it. Or, at least so she thought.

**"…What?"** Looking up from her notes, Honey stared at her girlfriend with a small, questioning smile. **"…You mean, 'Me _extrañaste_,"** she giggled, watching as her girlfriend's cheeks began to burn with a small pink tint.

**"Th-That's what I said,"** Gogo protested, her ears burning as she stared at the giggling blonde. It was what she had practically said. So she hadn't made the weird sound in the word, but so what? It didn't matter…right?

**"Gogo, 'extranaste' isn't a word. Exstra_ñ_aste, though, is a word,"** Honey explained, trying hard to keeping herself from smiling for the sake of the woman's pride, but it was something of a difficult task. **"Tienes que tener la ñ en ella."**

The little explanation was hardly helping at that point, the smaller woman's cheeks growing a darker shade of red. This wasn't at all going as she had planned. At the woman's words, Gogo's brows furrowed together as she ran over the words, taking a moment to translate it for herself. Now the difficult task was to find something to say in response and not mess that up too.

**"Es prat…paract..practe— Oh, forget it," **the woman finally huffed, her embarrassment having reached her limit. With her cheeks burning and a feeling of stupidity washing over her, Gogo quickly turned on her heel, stomping out of the room. She didn't get very far, though, before she felt a hand reach out for her arm, pulling her back into a tight embrace.

**"Oh, Gogo, I didn't mean to upset you,"** Honey spoke, though there was still a hint of laughter in her voice. **"It's just, you're so cute."** Pulling back faintly to look down at her girlfriend, Honey could see the small pout that sat on the woman's face.

**"…'M not cute,"** Tomago attempted to protest, her gaze remaining cast off to the side before she felt a small, loving kiss pressed against her cheek.

**"It was still a cute try. We'll work on it, though."**

Eyes flickering up to her girlfriend, Gogo paused for a moment before she tilted her head up, lightly pushing herself up on her toes to press a kiss against Honey's lips. **"Te amo y mas."**


End file.
